No Paraiso
by Priscila Louredo
Summary: [HG] O que acontece dentro da sala precisa no capítulo 22 da fic Depois do Funeral.


No Paraíso

Harry havia subido para o dormitório e estava deitado, não sabia bem há quanto tempo. Só tinha consciência das palavras de Sirius dizendo que ele estava tenso. Tenso, é claro que estava tenso. Ele tinha um bruxo poderoso e maligno querendo matá-lo desde sempre, seu mentor fora assassinado na sua frente e ele só pôde assistir. Como se isso não bastasse, sua namorada havia sido usada por esse mesmo bruxo maligno para esconder um dos pedaços de sua alma, e ele não conseguia contar isso a ela o que acabava por afastá-los. Ele bem que gostaria de relaxar um pouco, ficar com Gina, abraçá-la, beijá-la, quem sabe até conseguir por em prática tudo aquilo que seu monstro particular desejava. Só de pensar nela seu coração ficava mais leve, mas em compensação sua tensão aumentava consideravelmente. Pelo menos numa determinada parte de seu corpo que reagia com uma rapidez incrível somente com a possibilidade de tocar naquela pele macia, de aventurar a possibilidade de sentí-la por inteiro. Testrálios Sangrentos! Ele precisava estar com ela, e que todas as outras pessoas fossem... beijar um dementador, ele não se importava.

Harry levantou-se, pegou sua capa de invisibilidade e sua varinha, nunca sabia quando poderiam ser úteis. A sua intenção principal era contar tudo que estava acontecendo, mas sabendo que talvez não conseguisse refrear suas vontades, bebeu a poção roxa que tinha aprendido na aula de poções e desceu as escadas em direção ao salão comunal onde a encontrou do mesmo jeito que deixara quando subiu para deitar: conversando com Neville, Colin e Dino, próximos a Rony e Hermione, que agora estavam mais preocupados em saber quanta saliva poderia ser trocada em um beijo. Aproximou-se e puxou-a pela mão, para que se levantasse.

- Vem.

- Pra onde? – ela fitou-o curiosa.

- Vamos sair daqui. – completou sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Preciso de você.

- Onde vocês vão a essa hora, posso saber? - Rony perguntou antes que se afastassem.

- Não, não pode. E se tentar me impedir, eu juro que azaro você! – Harry falou com uma expressão dura que o ruivo retribuiu com a mesma intensidade.

- Deixa, Ron. – Hermione segurou o braço do namorado impedindo-o de fazer alguma besteira.

Harry e Gina saíram pelos corredores meio apressados. Ela sendo conduzida pelo namorado que ainda não dissera nenhuma palavra desde que desafiara o cunhado. Aproximaram-se da Sala Precisa e a ruiva aguardou enquanto o via andando de um lado para o outro até que a porta mágica enfim aparecesse.

Quando entraram Gina não pôde evitar engolir em seco. Sentiu seus olhos arregalarem levemente e sua face com certeza estava mais rosada. O cômodo se encontrava na penumbra graças às inúmeras velas acesas, o chão estava recoberto de pétalas vermelhas, iguais as que ele conjurara durante o aniversário e no meio do quarto uma enorme cama de dossel.

- Ha... Harry!

- Gina. – ele tomou-a nos braços beijando-a com ardor. – Merlin, eu te desejo tanto...

Harry agora mordia levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha, enquanto suas mãos deixavam o corpo da garota arrepiado e quente, fazendo-a ofegar. Ele sabia que tinham que conversar, mas nada mais importava nesse momento. Gina afastou-se dele, que gemeu.

- Gi...

- Shshsh. – ela interrompeu a reclamação e ele então percebeu o sorriso maroto em seus lábios, os olhos castanhos brilhando de paixão.

Harry sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e sua calça ficar incomodamente apertada, quando viu que ela retirava a própria capa com movimentos sedutores e soltava seus cabelos cor de fogo, que caíram sobre seus ombros. Ao notar que ela estava começando a abrir o primeiro botão de sua blusa, ele não permitiu. Aproximou-se rapidamente e pegou as mãos delicadas depositando leves beijos nas pontas dos dedos, fazendo-a arfar. Queria fazer aquilo ele mesmo. Retomou o ato que ela começara e delicadamente foi abrindo botão por botão, roçando de leve a pele alva, aumentando ainda mais o desejo de ambos. Retirou a peça que deixou a mostra uma lingerie rosa que cobria seios já intumescidos. Sem hesitar levou as mãos até a pele quente ainda encoberta e beijou-a. Enquanto fazia delicados movimentos com as mãos, sua boca foi descendo pelo corpo macio, se demorando na parte sensível do pescoço. Parou de tocar em seus seios para abrir o sutiã e libertá-los. Pôde ouvir um gemido leve da ruiva que imediatamente capturou em seus lábios, enquanto acariciava os seios com a ponta dos dedos, querendo torturá-la.

Gina não pôde evitar e gemeu baixinho quando sentiu o toque suave e quase imperceptível dele em seus seios, ele parecia querer que ela pedisse por algo, que ela avançasse primeiro, apesar da vontade incontrolável que ela sentia em querer fazer isso, preferiu limitar-se a sentir as carícias em seus seios, o deslizar dos lábios dele em seu pescoço e as leves mordidas recebidas no local. Lembrou-se que aquela não era a primeira vez que se tocavam, porém sempre houvera algum pedaço de pano para impossibilitar algo mais profundo. Sentia que a partir daquela noite tudo seria diferente, sabia o que estava por vir e não se arrependeria, nem tinha dúvidas quanto a isso. Decidiu agir um pouco a partir daquele momento e com um gesto que muitos achariam simples ela sabia que o levaria a loucura, agarrou os cabelos negros dele e arranhou sua nuca, pôde ouvir um gemido abafado por sua pele. Levou as mãos até a camisa do moreno e a puxou para cima tirando-a. Logo em seguida sentiu os lábios dele buscando os seus, as línguas se provocando.

Harry sentia as mãos da ruiva arranhando suas costas em uma provocação muda, mas cheia de significados. Subiu uma das mãos e passou a acariciar uma das pernas dela, subindo devagar por baixo de sua saia, tocando sua coxa e apertando seu corpo.

Gina podia perceber que Harry a apertava cada vez mais de encontro ao seu corpo, o moreno parecia querer ter certeza de que aquilo era verdade, de que realmente estavam ali, sozinhos e de que nada iria atrapalhá-los. Sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões quando a mão dele, que passeava por suas costas desnudas, finalmente encontrou o fecho de sua saia e logo sentiu o tecido escorregar por suas pernas. Abriu os olhos e viu duas esmeraldas fitando-a. Sem receio, mas com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas, percorreu o corpo do rapaz, começando na nuca, costas e pelo tórax, que nem de longe lembrava o garoto magricela que ele fora um dia, até chegar no botão de sua calça. Mordeu o próprio lábio ao vê-lo fechar os olhos e suspirar, quando finalmente conseguiu abri-la fazendo com que se juntasse à sua saia, no chão. Soltou um gritinho de surpresa quando ele pegou-a no colo e depositou-a na cama deitando sobre ela. Fechou os olhos quando o sentiu começar a beijar seu colo, indo vagarosamente em direção aos seus seios. Podia sentir sua pulsação acelerar conforme as carícias iam se intensificando. Harry ora sugava, mordia ou beijava seu corpo enquanto suas mãos agora brincavam com o elástico de sua calcinha. Já estava ardendo de paixão e trouxe-o mais para si, fazendo com que sentisse o quanto ele também estava excitado. Percebeu que ele pulsava de desejo e num gesto ousado, puxou a última peça de roupa que o cobria para baixo, fazendo-o gemer e embrenhar seus dedos na peça de renda rosa que ainda cobria sua intimidade.

Gina sabia que aquele era um caminho sem volta, tocou-lhe o membro gentilmente, fazendo-o parar por um instante para sentir os movimentos que fazia. Sentiu os lábios dele buscarem novamente os seus, de forma urgente e avassaladora, demonstrando todo amor que naquele momento não conseguiam colocar em palavras. Ela gemeu quando sentiu as mãos dele em sua intimidade e aquilo definitivamente era inexplicável, sentia os dedos dele brincarem naquela área, provavelmente preparando o terreno para o que viria a seguir, fazendo movimentos delicados e firmes.

Harry podia sentir que o momento estava próximo e que ela estava cada vez mais preparada para ele. A ruiva se contorcia de desejo e isso o deixava cada vez mais excitado por vê-la tão entregue. Parou de provocá-la e retirou a calcinha que o impedia de vê-la por inteiro pela primeira vez. Sorriu quando ela reclamou baixinho e parou de tocá-lo, os cabelos vermelhos grudados no corpo suado, a boca vermelha e inchada pelos beijos e os olhos castanhos brilhando de paixão.

- Você é realmente um pedaço do paraíso... - ofegou ao sentir as mãos dela novamente o acariciando e completou. - Se não o paraíso inteiro.

Roçou os lábios levemente nos dela e recomeçou a beijar-lhe o corpo, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava. Ouviu-a gemer, agora mais alto, quando a língua tocou sua feminilidade e percebeu quando ela retesou o corpo, tensa. Separou suas pernas com suavidade e voltou a provar do seu gosto mais íntimo, sentindo-a relaxar aos poucos.

Gina sentia que estava envolta em um mar de fogo, seu corpo era brasa pura e Harry era o causador de tudo. Nunca imaginara que pudesse ser assim. E eles ainda nem tinham ido até o final. Sentiu que seu corpo queria explodir e aparentemente ele também, pois parou as carícias, causando um murmúrio involuntário de insatisfação.

- Não...

Ele apenas sorriu feliz. Todas as suas preocupações esquecidas completamente. Naquele instante só existiam ele e a sua ruiva. Beijou-a novamente, no início de uma forma calma, mas aos poucos com mais ardor. Quando as mãos de ambos já percorriam novamente os caminhos da sedução e estavam outra vez ofegantes, Harry mordeu-lhe o pescoço dizendo com paixão:

- Eu te amo.

Ela olhou-o com amor e enquanto o via se posicionando entre suas pernas, falou:

- Eu também te amo. E vou ser sua para sempre.

Procurou relaxar seu corpo o máximo, para que doesse o menos possível e fechou os olhos, segurando nos ombros de Harry. As mãos do moreno reiniciaram as carícias que logo deixaram a sua ruiva cada vez mais excitada. Pôde sentir o corpo dela, tremer ao contato de seu membro e aos poucos foi invadindo-a.

Harry procurava se controlar para que ela sentisse mais prazer do que dor. Suas mãos não paravam um só instante de acariciá-la. Riu intimamente ao imaginar de onde estava tirando tanta experiência, já que também era sua primeira vez, só esperava estar realmente fazendo a coisa do jeito certo. Chegou à conclusão de que a "experiência" que estava demonstrando nada mais era do que o amor que sentia por ela, isso com certeza o guiava para que não fizesse nada de errado com ela, nada que pudesse machucá-la. Continuou a penetrá-la de forma devagar mais constante, fazendo com que ela se acostumasse aos poucos com o volume dentro de si. Parou no momento que encontrou a barreira natural e inclinando seu corpo, beijou-a. Quando sentiu que ela estava mais relaxada, pressionou um pouco mais forte e se sentiu cada vez mais envolto no corpo da ruiva. Abafou o gemido de dor dela com um beijo ardente, que se prolongou até que Gina se mostrou pronta para continuar.

Com movimentos contínuos, Harry era cada vez mais envolvido pela ruiva, até que ficaram unidos completamente, como um só. Os corpos colados, suados, ofegantes, murmurando palavras de amor e paixão.

Gina sentia seu corpo tremer correspondendo a cada movimento do moreno, ele parecia saber perfeitamente o que estava fazendo, e senti-lo dentro de si, os olhos transbordando desejo, amando-a daquela forma era algo que ela sempre desejou. Tê-lo somente para ela, e era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo.

Harry sentiu que estava atingindo seu limite, seu monstro particular praticamente satisfeito, apesar de saber que estando do lado de Gina seu monstro nunca ficaria calmo. Ouviu seu nome sendo murmurado.

- Harry... – Gina estava de olhos fechado, também prestes a chegar ao ápice. – Harry... – a voz embargada por conta do desejo. – Harry...

Gina sentia algo diferente, seu corpo se arrepiava, tremia e ela ofegava. Então ela sentiu, sentiu algo que a invadiu em uma proporção que ela não conseguiu evitar um grito.

- HARRY! - Logo sentiu seu corpo começar a relaxar, mas o moreno continuava com os movimentos, falando palavras desconexas aos seu ouvido, arrepiando cada parte de seu corpo.

Ao ouvir grito da ruiva, ele não conseguiu mais agüentar sentiu-se explodir, ainda ouvindo-a murmurar seu nome, mas dessa vez baixo.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, com a cabeça enterrada no pescoço dela, apenas sentindo o aroma dos seus cabelos, queria por tudo que o mundo fosse apenas ele e ela, e de fato naquele momento eram apenas os dois.

- Eu já disse que te amo? - Perguntou ainda com a cabeça enterrada no pescoço da ruiva, sentindo o corpo dela se arrepiar com a sua respiração.

- Sim, mas é sempre muito bom ouvir isso. - Respondeu ela passando as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes dele.

Gina fez um movimento para se levantar, mas Harry a segurou.

- Não... - O moreno respirou profundamente o perfume que exalava do corpo dela.

Gina não falou nada, apenas limitou-se a continuar passando as mãos pelo cabelo do moreno que pareceu bastante satisfeito por essa decisão da ruiva, até que adormeceram abraçados e felizes. Aquele era um momento só deles e tudo o mais poderia esperar.

N/A: Oi!!!!! Bom, aí está o momento especial entre o Harry e a Gina que todos esperavam. Eu ia pedir para a Ara fazer, mas a minha querida Paty pediu, e um dia quando menos eu esperava, a fic surgiu! Daí eu pedi pra Paty betar e pronto, taí o resultado. Comentem e me digam o que acharam, mas não esqueçam que é minha primeira NC, ok? Bjks

N/BETA – Olá pessoal, olhem eu aqui de novo, pelo menos nesse capítulo eu ajudei hauhauahau... como uma pervertida, ops, amante de Nc, eu ajudei a Pri no capítulo, mas ela tá bem avançadinha nesse quesito, não sei da onde ela tira tanta inspiração (tampa a boca), daqui a pouco tá fazendo só Nc e amassos, o que eu não reclamaria nem um pouco hauahuahau... Beijos na bunda de todos e Beijos pra vc Pri amore, está escrevendo maravilhosamente bem!!!


End file.
